


power struggle

by shortcake15



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, M/M, Revali’s Gale is now ready, don’t abuse the champion powers kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortcake15/pseuds/shortcake15
Summary: Revali gave Link his power for a reason- not to watch it be abused.But, of course, if you’re entrusting something so valuable to a Hylian who can’t even remember you...what should you expect?





	power struggle

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends said that after watching the DLC cutscene, she felt bad wasting Revali’s Gale to get over small ‘mountains’- and that’s where the inspiration for this came from.
> 
> I’ll be honest, I also abuse it way too often... 
> 
> Let’s see what he has to say about that, shall we?

    Revali had _not_ spent countless hours perfecting his special technique only to watch it be used so _frivolously_.

    Soaring over a ~~mountain~~ _hill_ that wouldn’t even have taken a minute to climb. Giving oneself a an aerial vantage point over _Boblokins_ (Lynels or Molduga he could understand, but _Boblokins?!_ ) Attempting to scale a cliff, but _completely_ misjudging the distance and only making it halfway up before slipping in the rain. Getting onto the roofs of the tallest houses _for no reason at all._ These were the sorts of things that he considered _unworthy_ of the use of Revali’s Gale. But apparently, _Link_ didn’t.

    It was painful watching what could only be labeled as abuse of the power, and even more painful being reminded of a time when it actually had a purpose.

     _Like impressing fledglings and Hylians was a purpose…_

    He would assume that _Link,_ of _all_ people, would remember the work that went into it and use it with _care_ rather than waste it.

    But then again, it didn’t seem like Link remembered _anything_ of the sort.

    Disrespecting his power was only the _beginning_ . Link went for the _fish_ and the _rock_ first before freeing him- after everything? that was a _huge_ blow- used his bow to take down _ordinary_ monsters, and showed no reaction to seeing him- well, his spirit- again.

    If he had known things would end this way, Revali wouldn’t have embarrassed himself with that _ridiculous_ confession 100 years ago…

    …no, he wouldn’t trade that moment for anything, even if he was the only one who could remember it.

    Even without his memories, Link sure remembered how to annoy Revali. His was the _only_ power that was wasted in this way. Link didn’t often use Urbosa’s Fury- even when surrounded, could parry attacks without need of Daruk’s Protection, and rarely injured himself enough to warrant calling on Mipha’s Grace. But come near any sort of vertical obstacle- anything taller than an average dog counted as one, apparently- and he would get over it with Revali’s Gale.

    Revali wished it meant _something_ other than that Link was too lazy to climb.

    Something, perhaps, to prove that he hadn’t been _completely_ forgotten.

    Which, at the moment, was looking quite unlikely.

     _What do you expect? You both died, after all!_

_True, but only he got to return properly._

    This rather gloomy train of thought was interrupted by that _draining_ sensation he always felt whenever his power was used. What _could_ Link be doing at the moment?

    Revali didn’t even bother to check.

    To add insult to injury, the power had become far weaker over time. 100 years ago, Revali had used it to get from the Landing to Medoh’s perch, no problem. Today, Link would be lucky to make it half that distance.

    Now more than ever, it was more show than substance- just like its creator.

    But it was still _his_ power, and a good one at that. Of course, he couldn’t take _any_ abuse of it lightly (which wasn’t exactly good for his mood, since proper uses were _far_ outnumbered by the amount of wasted Gales).

    It was _infuriating._ If he was there, _nothing_ of the sort would be allowed.

    But, as he reminded himself _time_ and _time again,_ he _wasn’t._

     _Just accept it,_ the more rational part of him urged, but that was _so_ , _so_ much easier said than done.

   Was it any surprise that he stayed annoyed, stayed resentful, and worst of all, stayed full of hope that Link would eventually remember him, right up until the end?

    The final Gale was the finest one, the finest way to get into position for the final shot.

    It was a shot that Revali was so, so proud of, in a strange, bittersweet way- all those hours he had spent drilling archery basics into that _Hylian’s_ thick skull so long ago were finally being of use.

    That Light Arrow pierced both him and Dark Beast Ganon, even though he was nowhere near the castle and nowhere near Link.

    Maybe it was better that way…right?

  


**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t been able to post or update anything in a while (due to a bad case of block which I’m hoping is gone for good), so even though this isn’t the best, finishing it felt like a victory to me!


End file.
